


Super Fun Fake-Out

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fake Out Make Out, M/M, heroic amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: Wes Weston has proof that Danny Phantom has been sneaking in and out of Danny Fenton's window. Danny can explain. Time for a fake-out make-out!Inspired by the "Peter Parker is Dating Spider-Man meme"Pairing: heroic amusement ( fun!danny x hero!danny )





	Super Fun Fake-Out

I know you are really Danny Phantom.” Danny Fenton just rolled his eyes and held his hand to his mouth to cover a mock yawn.

“This is getting real old, Wes.”

“Yeah, well this time,” there was a look of triumph in the red head’s eyes, “I have proof.”

Later that day, there was an assembly held in the Caspar High Auditorium. A group had come to talk about the dangers of underage drinking, There was a doctor who showed a real liver from a patient who died of alcohol poisoning. There was a tearful woman who spoke of her daughter who lost her life to a drunk driver. Next, Principal Ishiyama announced, there would be a movie about how to avoid peer pressure. Mikey from AV club wheeled film projector equipment out, and turned it on.  
The images that flickered on the 10 foot screen, however, where not about peer pressure. The shaky, amateur shots depicted the outside window of a brick building. It was, more precisely, the outside window of Danny Fenton’s window. A quick pan out proved it was the Fenton Works building. The video clip showed Danny Phantom exiting the open window. There were more shots, from different days, all edited together. Some showed the phantom entering. They were taken at all hours of the day and night. 

The auditorium was silent. Principal Ishiyama was furious, “What is the meaning of this?”

Wes Weston strode up to the front, and took the microphone from her hands. 

“I told you!” The boy was hysterical. “I told you Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom and this proves it!”

The students and the teachers were used to Wes and his stunts by know. But this time, unsure whispers started to filter through the crowd. 

“Sit back down right now, young man!” The principal was able to put an end to it for now.  
Later that day, students were still talking. A group had gather around Danny Fenton and his friends Tucker and Sam. 

“Why does the ghost-boy go into your room?” Paulina asked. “I bet it is so he can warn you to stay away from me because I am his. It would be so romantic!”

“No way!” said Dash. “I bet he likes to wail on nerds, too.”

“Danny Phantom is a hero,” Sam defended. “The only things he ‘wails’ on are ghosts that are trying to hurt people.” 

Kwan furrowed his brow, like he was concentrating on something really hard. “Maybe…Danny…really is Phantom?”

“You think!?” Wes shouted.  
Danny knew he had to think of something, and quick. “I’m dating Danny Phantom.”  
All eyes snapped towards him, and all mouths were shut. “You are?” asked Sam, incredulously.  
“Yes.” said Danny. “And I can prove it.”  
“You can?” Sam’s jaw barely moved when she spoke.

“I want everyone to meet me in front of the Nasty Burger one hour after school gets out.”

 

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Danny.” The three teens were in the lab in Fenton Works, Danny was powering on the Fenton Ghost Catcher.

“I had to think of something,” Danny shrugged his shoulders. “Besides, just think of the good it will do! You are the one who is always saying that representation is important.”

“You’re right about that, but this is still a lie, and lies always blow up in your face!” Sam helped swoop the glowing net down over her friend’s body.

Tucker, who had been uncommonly quiet, finally spoke up. “Are you going to pay for my burger?”

Phantom stood straight, his cape flowing in a non-existent breeze. “Of course I shall purchase your lunch, citizen!”

“Okay then.” Said Tucker. “I’m down.”

 

A group had gathered outside Nasty Burger. Wes was among them, of course. He had arrived as soon as school ended. Many students were there as well.

“Fenturd is a no-show” said Dash. “Let’s go home.”

The crowd quited down as Danny, Tucker, and Sam arrived. Wes narrowed his eyes. Danny had changed his outfit. That wouldn’t seem like a big deal to most people, but Wes had long kept his eye on all details Fenton and Phantom. Not only did he change, but the clothes weren’t even in his usual style, and the hair peeking out from his backwards trucker hat was almost certainly longer.

“So where is your boyfriend, Fentonio?”

“He’s already here,” said Wes. “Because Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton!”

A blur of black and white steaked by, before settiling on the asphalt. 

“Never fear! Super Phantom is here!”

“What where you saying, Wes-Diggity-Dog?” Danny Fenton threw his arm around Phantom’s shoulder, and shot the red head a smirk and a finger gun.

“Oh, ghost-boy, are you really dating that loser?”

“Oh yes, young lady, I most certainly am.”

“This whole thing stinks!” Wes was shouting, red in the face. “I don’t know how he did it, but Danny is Phantom and this is some type of ghost trick! Is nobody else going to question why this one is wearing a cape now?” He pointed at the hero. “Or why Fenton is suddenly dressing like a stoner?”

Someone in the back shouted, “Kiss!”

“Yeah,” said Wes, as smug as ever. “If you are really dating, then kiss. Oh wait, you won’t, because that would be kissing yourself, and also really gay.”

Sam tensed up. “Okay, show’s over folks, nothing to see here. Phantom said they are dating, we can all go home now.”

Danny Fenton lazily shrugged his flannel-covered shoulders, as if to say ‘what the hell’. He closed his eyes and pulled his ghost half into a kiss. Tucker and Sam both looked a little uncomfortable. Wes’s eyes bulged, and his mouth opened and closed soundlessly as few times, like a fish.

After a few moments, Danny pulled his lips free, and leaned backwards to look at Wes, not leaving Phantom’s embrace. He winked and spoke in a voice that was low, but could still be heard by those who were close.

“It’s not gay if it's me.”

“Oh come on guys! He just admitted it was him!” Wes Weston could never catch a break.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Ko-fi- if you enjoy my work, please consider making a donation. It’s only $3, and it would mean a lot to me! Thank you 
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/J3J098T1)


End file.
